A common hazard of the health industry is the possibility of back injury when handling patients who are unable to move of their own accord. Work-related injuries such as musculoskeletal disorders may result from performing high-risk tasks and can affect all aspects of life. These injuries result in exorbitant medical costs and workers' compensation costs. Within the health industry, one of the largest causes of injuries is unsafe lifting practices, particularly when handling bedridden patients. This can be problematic as bedridden patients who are unable to move on their own must be turned frequently in order to prevent the onset of pressure ulcers. Simply turning bedridden patients can be a challenging task in itself. Moving bedridden patients altogether can be even more difficult and may result in injury to health personnel with unsafe lifting practices.
The present invention is a patient incontinence and lifting pad. The present invention is utilized to absorb urine that is excreted by bedridden patients as well as to aid health personnel in turning and moving bedridden patients. The present invention greatly mitigates the likelihood of back injuries and similar ailments due to unsafe lifting practices. When using the present invention, health personnel are not required to directly physically handle bedridden patients during turning and moving. The present invention may be reusable.